


Kneel

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Dom!Loki, F/F, F/M, First fic here be gentle, Girl On Girl, I am not sorry, I have no idea, Loki Is A Jerk, M/M, Multi, Rape, Smut, Some angst, Sub!Tom, Violence, but hot, cursing, detailed death, detailed sex scene, filthy filthy smut, messed up parts, more smut, some guy on guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki comes down to rule Midgard a defiant female gets caught by the glorious god. Can the mental strain of Midgard problems and new Asgardian problem break her? Can she handle a  commanding King who wants nothing but to rid her of her rebelling sprit?</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fiction, the characters are marvel .Tom hiddleston is a real actor. I own no one and nothing and made no money with this. I meant no harm and if it bothers you please read something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice. If you have constructive advice please drop a line. First timer , way more to come. Hehe

I slowly opened my eyes. My alarm blaring loud enough to make my head throb . It was barely day outside. The lights of the city just shut down. I reached for my glasses and started my day. My job at Hunters bar and grill had made me almost despise my mirror. The dark black dress that could have passed as a pillow case before proper clothes showed more skin than tasteful. I was required to wear my hair in a high and painful bun and enough make up to put bozo the clown out of a job. I hated my job but it was more immense toward my boss. The feeble minded fool was constantly hitting on anything with breasts. I was the new victim, because I was the only remaining woman he had not ruined. I was quiet, clean and mostly kept to myself. I took a quick look at the mirror and departed for my own personal hell. The city was exquisite that night. The fall air chilly enough for a teasing whisper on my bare legs, but warm enough that a layer of perspiration settled lightly on my cheek. My skin flushed when I remembered the dreams that had been stolen away with my alarm as I walked. A pale skinned man held me facing away with his hand under my chin holding my head up. His breath was oddly cold but utterly erotic as he whispered words of encouragement as he pounded a thick length between my legs. His body lean , and deliciously muscled. "Beg , peasant. Cry out my name. " I begged for release and when the flood of pleasure /pain hit me I screamed a name, but I couldn't remember. His hair had been dark, his eyes such a startling green , framed with thick black lashes . But the look in his eyes was what disarmed me the most. He wanted me on my knees, begging for his touch. To taste him. I desired nothing more than to give it to him. His eyes spoke of torment , pain and mind shattering dominance. I shuddered as I rounded the block that the bar was on. The smell of sex, booze and cigarette smoke clung in a poisonous cloud surrounding the doors. I shook off the dark haired man and his hypnotic voice, trudging my way inside.

I had only been at Hunters for three hours yet I wanted nothing more that to disembowel my boss with barb wire wrapped around the end of a power drill. The nasty excuse of a man hung over my side of the bar, his dank and booze smelling breath coming in suffocating waves as he tried to bribe, threaten and beg my clothing off. Hunter reeked of sin and the horrors men are often accused of. We all knew the stories of him forcing himself onto new girls, him cornering women in the break room, threatening violence for disobedience. I'm six foot tall and I'm a curvy woman. I would have fought my way through any man who decided I was to be a conquest for a moment. My body is mine to give if I please. Hunter came closer. "I know you need to come Kayla. I could make you scream as you took my cock into that shapely ass of yours." I slammed a shot glass down, drawing attention to us. " Hunter, leave me alone. Now." He wrinkled up his nose and knocked a glass of single malt across the old wooden bar. " stupid bitch. " Air strained against my ribs, agonizingly battering my insides. Everything inside me wanted to corner him so I could push a serrated knife into his larynx and twist. I was so invested in my day dream that I didn't see the wave of light and energy hit the city. It was the feeling of a disturbance around me. Just out side the bar window was a man. Unbelievably tall and identical to the man in my dream. I gasped as I dropped a bottle. The sound reverberated through the room, the man turned and walked away. Blindly I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. I do not have a beta . Please tell me what you think!

The man walked slowly, as if he was savoring the night. His body was lethal with muscles. A armor covered him from head to toe. The armor only made his skin more pale and perfect. The way he walked with elegance and purpose caused my core to ache. He turned the corner and walked into the square, halting most people in step. Women gaped at him , all possessing a similar look I had given him. He stepped onto the edge of the fountain, turning toward the crowd. "Peasants of midgard. I am Loki of Asgard. I have come to claim my ruling of your puny world. Kneel before your new king. " there were some laughs. A few scoffs. The mans face grew serious. A long staff appeared in his hand, glimmering ominously. " You mewling quims! I SAID KNEEL!" His staff hit the ground sending a powerful wave of blue energy. It hit the crowd before, the need to mindlessly obey was almost overpowering, my stomach cramped as I stood up still. I sank my nails into my palm to use pain to divert my thoughts over the need to please the mad man. It ebbed away, bringing me back to my senses. I started to walk away, knowing this would end in horror. I watched him strike a man who looked away from him. I quickly ran toward the bar, hoping for safety from Loki. Terrified of what he might do if he found out I could ignore his hypnotic powers. Caught up in my fear of capture I ran straight into Hunter. He was distraught. " Get out !! You will draw him here. " I shook my head . " He didn't see me-" Hunter grabbed me by the neck , stopping my words. " Now that I think of it . I need a piece of ass to tide me over . " He tugged ruefully at my dress, the seam ripping . I yelled and swung at him only to be hit in the mouth. My world swirled with color. My sight tunneling and blackening. I stared at the ceiling as he ripped my bra. My arms weakened from the mind shattering hit. I was fading in and out of consciousness. Hunter's mouth dribbled along my breasts. My head screaming for me to move but my limbs were anchored by his immense weight. I heard a voice boom through the room but I was already fading. I felt the weight fall to my chest, sending me to a blackened world that promised relief and security.

I woke to dripping, a cold wet draft chilling my skin to a sickly pallid color. "The maiden has awoke. Shall I address her wounds?" I pulled myself into a curl. I prayed they left me and my battered body alone. I was ready to accept fate's comforting embrace. " Your Highness she seeks to bury herself in her rags. Please let me attend to her. " A rough deep voice agreed and gave her permissions to me. I waited till the footstep grew closer before pushing my self off the side of the table I was laid. I watched from behind the stone table, pleading with my captor to let me go. A woman dressed in a long white dress and scarf that wound back her hair gave a gasp and stared toward me with tear filled eyes. " Child I do not wish to hurt thee further. Please let me help. " I felt tears trail my face. " Was I soiled?" Her eyes over filled and fell tears. " No, my Liege saved you. I am truthfully sorry my darling, as long as you are in my care no harm shall come to you by my hand. " I slowly stood before the woman. I edged my steps toward her , surprising me , she wrapped me in her arms. "I mourn your loss too. " I encircled her in a hug, burying my head in her shoulder, remembering Hunter's hands and mouth on my skin. His teeth ripping and tearing. I   
was ruined.

I sat in a waist deep bathing room as the fully dressed servant washed the wounds produced by Hunter. I whimpered softly as she washed the bite mark over my breasts. The water sting uncomfortably and soothed as it lingered on the cuts. "Is my guest healing thoroughly ?" I gasped at the very masculine voice. I dove behind Lucadia . "Please don't let him touch me!" She pressed her hand to my mouth and shushed me. "My darling. That is your highness. Do not take fright. " It was Loki. He wore a simple dark green garment and a grin that spoke of the dirtiest things. "Lucadia leave us. " She started to defend me but his look was cold enough to stop the warm of the water and chill me to goose bumps. Lucadia left me, naked in a fragrant bath with a man who terrified the hell out of me. Loki slowly sank into the inviting waters. " Why didn't you come to me at the square of lights in midgard?" I ducked closer to the water, determined to swim around him and out if he got too close." 

" The wave didn't affect me. " I muttered into my wet hair. Loki chuckled, " Darling peasant, you weren't close enough. " The staff appeared into his pale long fingers. "Surrender to it , know no pain or conflicting thoughts." I watched the blue light swirling in a ball near the tip of the staff flicker before sending a smaller wave toward me. It hit me in my chest burning and scorching my bones. I screamed. I stood in the water, splashing the healing water to my chest, hoping to douse the flames as it drained away. I grew angry and flung water at the snickering man. "I am done with your games sir. That fucking hurt!" Loki lost his humor and was suddenly next to me , he had multiplied . 

Two Loki copies held my legs and two others held my arms. The original stalked over to me , his face holding the most fierce look of anger. " You humans are bothersome, whiny and horribly entitled. I grow tired of you failure to please me. Now submit and service your god. " The other Loki copies tugged me out of the water. My naked body was dropped on the floor. "Your fight is the only reason I am keeping you. You are healed like I promised. You will be sent to the academy." He turned away from me and walked out. I pressed my face into my arm and let out a small sob of relief. I was certain his copies and him were going to force me to let them invade my body as Hunter had. " Fine , he wants a fight. " I thought as two armored men walked to me . "I will give him a fight. "

I was tired , the mental training was eating away my will to stay alive, eat or even care if I was left breathing from the daily beatings that were supposed to toughen our boundaries. I knew my arm was broken , my lip busted. I curled on my cold and ripped cot. The rest of the girls, four of us had made it just before the sexual training , the rest were new . They all were lightly snoring, deeply in sleep. I was too worried about tomorrow. The training for being Loki's concubine. I had only seen him once and I was so terrified of everything to talk to him or try to escape. I wanted nothing more than to escape. See the sun and taste the air outside. The last teacher had already did role calls and I ached to go to the bath room. I could still taste the blood from when Raphael hit me. I shuddered as I remembered his smile. He was the cruelest of the teachers. Raphael was the only teacher that wanted to take his pound of flesh before it was time to dish out beatings. I trembled as I slowly pulled my battered body off the cot. I knew if I was caught It was a death sentence, well the guards got to use you as their concubine so it might as well be a death sentence. I was just barely outside the hallway when I heard Raphael's gruff voice yell at a girl to lay back down and to stop crying, that they had not come for her. I held my breath, my heart pounding. " Where is 052794? " I couldn't hold back the sob that choked in my throat, it was my "name" there. I went to peek out at the room when I faced a familiar chest plate. " I found her Rafe. She was going to the bath chambers. " Raphael let out a roar , reaching for my throat. I stood unflinching, learning not to flinch away when people hit me. It only pissed him off worse as he connected with my throat. "You stupid bitch!" I squeezed my eyes shut. Hoping he crushed my wind pipe. "Let her go Raphael. She's claimed for. " Raphael's grip loosened as he made a choked noise. "But.. Sire this one was mine-" a sharp slap rung through the room. I finally opened my eyes and to my shock Loki stood with his back to me as Raphael rubbed his jaw. " Remember your place warrior, you are beneath me. You claim who I allow you to claim. I can and will replace you if your memory fails again. " Raphael cowered closer to the corner. " I remember. " Loki turned to me and slapped me hard enough my body connected with the wall , bleeding. " You will follow rules slave. " I looked at the ground, assuming the position we are taught. Head down and hands behind our backs. We are not to speak unless spoken to and asked for a reply. I simply nodded to Loki, my lip gushing blood down my chin. As Raphael stalked off Loki clasped my chin in his hand . Lifting my face to his , he slid his cold tongue over the wound. I fought the gasp of pleasure it sent through me. I felt my lip seal up and the bleeding stop. " Do not disobey again, I remember your face, that defiant look in your eyes. I will not heal you again if you anger me . " I nodded and followed the dark king. Knowing my twisted life had gotten more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! Forgive me, he is a jerk for a bit

I watched as Loki walked. His hips screamed sex but his eyes spoke of horrors that kept you awake at night. He was quiet, his essence making others we passed quiet and stare. Some of the women gave sympathy looks that were quickly clouded over with a gladness it was me instead of them. I dropped my head, knowing some unspeakable evil was about to find me. Loki turned a corner and shut a set of doors, cutting out the world . I saw a long spreader and tools that glistened with their sharp wickedness. A bed with ties on the post took center of the room , dark green silk sheets wrapped seductively around the bed. I shuddered as I thought of no help being able to hear my screams if he decided to harm me. I glanced up quickly to see Loki's green eyes watching me hungering. I gasped and dropped my sight back at the floor . " You have said no thanks for taking Raphael's hand out of your death. Are you ungrateful ?" I shook my head, not knowing if I could speak. He gripped my chin roughly , his cold breath making my skin feel frost bitten. " Speak you insolent girl. I speak for an answer not to hear myself." I stuttered over my words. His touch chilled my skin, his breath smelled of a sweet substance that made my mouth water. I was fighting the urge to press my lips to his and explore his mouth with my tongue. " I am very grateful. How could I show you my thanks?" I said exactly how I was taught, only to be tossed hard on to the bed . The air exploded from my lungs, leaving tears in my eyes . Loki pounced on me, growling at my throat. " Slave! They broke you ,and turn you into a slave! Is your fight gone Kayla?" I glanced at Loki, hearing my name sent waves of pleasure through me. In his tongue it sounded dirty, sexual. I bucked my hips, throwing him off. Loki landed on his backside , his eyes startled and glowing red. I stood , spine straight and looked him straight in the eyes. " No one said you could man handle me. You will not touch me unless I ask, lowly dog." He was suddenly clasping my throat. I hadn't seen him move! "Man handling implies I could be called something as simple as a man. I am a god woman,and I will touch you when ever I please and you will beg for more. " I laughed . "Keep dreaming Loki. Only my fiancé could pleasure me. Even if I felt the slightest pleasure by your hand. I will still be picturing him. " Loki face went slack of emotion. " Fine by me. I own you though. You will never escape me." I was pushed on the bed. The ties wrapping tight around my wrists. Loki dropped on top of me with his hands "I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you. Wither you come willingly or not. you will be mine and mine alone , do you understand?" I gripped the sheets, his dark whisper prickling my skin with want. I turned my head away, trying to escape him. His mouth ran over my collar bone, nipping at the tender flesh. I moaned unwillingly. Loki chuckled and ripped the short skirt we were required to wear. "Next time do not wear panties, I despise them." The thought of how many women he had torn panties off of ran through my mind like sand paper. My panting stopped and my face reddened with the furious jealousy that filled me. This man was mine. Loki stopped his lapping at my neck, noticing the change. " If I am pleasuring you , you at least act like you want to be here woman." I glanced at Loki, his lips red from sucking. Yet the unbearable feeling of need between my legs had ceased. "I was more caught in the thought of your conquests. If you were aiming to be more god like shouldn't you be taking more women than one pitiful slave? " His face sobered. His eyes darkening as he pressed his fingers against my panties. " I haven't slept with any of my concubines. So if you crave to be my first you shall have it ." I gaped at him, running the words through my head over and over. First? Like he was a virgin? Loki leaned his head in between my legs and slid his tongue over my thigh. "Mmmh, sweeter than the godly fruits. " I inched away, but was stopped by his hand. "I have bargained, asked, and bribed. You wanted rough then you shall have it. " His soft demeanor and clothes vanished. His hardened body pressed close to mine as the ties pulled my arms fast to the head board. " You can't just accept my body in yours?" I stared at Loki in terror. His eyes a red tint and his skin so cold it burnt me. He fisted my shirt and ripped it away from my breasts. He bit and nipped at me, causing me to yelp in agony. " Is this what you want? Force ? Raphael was right, a woman like you needs bedded and thrown away. "

Loki's POV. Kayla fought under my kiss . My blood was boiling, my body was harder than iron. I needed this woman to let me have her. My crazed mind would settle and I could go back how I was before she disrupted my life. Fiancé..? I would find him and string him up by his groin if he had caused this woman pleasure. Her body was wet and curved under me, no other would have her. I tried kissing the warmth that radiated from her belly. Gods, this woman was sent to ruin me. I traced my tongue along the inner thigh, groaning to myself. Kayla pulled her hips away from my mouth, causing me to ache painfully. I felt my eyes change color then my skin freeze. I was over her games, her lying mouth and tale tell body.

Kayla's POV. I felt my skin crack where Loki's touched . His breath fanned my neck, "On your knees." I gasped as the cold fire was pulled from my body. Shaking from the fear and shock I stared at him. "I said kneel before me !" I slid to my knees before the god, scared of the death blow about to be dealt. " Do not be ignorant slave, please your king." I looked up at his red eyes, only to be faced with pure furious power. "I do not understan-" my words were bitten off by his slap that sent me sprawled. Three Loki copies dragged me back to my place in front of Loki. Two knelt at my sides, gripping my breasts and jabbing cold thin fingers between my legs. The third held my head straight, eye level with Loki's man hood. " Open that pretty mouth, or shall I break your jaw?" The clone hissed, causing a sob to rise from the depth of my belly. I opened my mouth, terrified . It was hard yet silk . His taste earthy and sweet. Moans filled the room as the clone guided the first few stokes. As I wrapped my tongue around the tip, working my way back down , then up, the clone holding my head departed. One copy was swirling my nipple with his chilled tongue while the other had settled his head between my legs. At first it was subtle kisses along my thighs then he lightly sucked my clit between his teeth and flicked the tip with his tongue. I failed to compose myself and gasped, nothing prepared me for the sight of his green eyes looking back at me. The clone at my breasts departed, leaving two men to please. " On the bed. " Clone Loki didn't miss a beat, he lifted me as he continued his assault on my core. I was dropped on the bed , legs open. " Shall we both take her? Show her heaven can hurt as well ?" I watched with new eyes on Loki. I knew then why there had to be training , I wasn't thinking besides my plotting to get his lips back on my body. The clone laid beside me, wrapping a arm around my hip to pull me onto his lap. I shuddered at the sudden heat pressed against my tender excited flesh. It moved deliciously when ever he breathed. The real Loki knelt between my legs, catching my eyes as his turned back green. "Isn't this more simple, more your place? You were made to be ruled." Even though I would be disturbed later by his words, It only turned me on as the second Loki moved his hips, making the tip of him rub against me darkly. His body was smooth besides a small patch between his pecs, a happy trail and light pubic hair. Could you die from pleasure?

I watched as real Loki's head stopped at the apex of my core. His eyes had softened and he kept catching my glances. "What is it human? You act as if you have never been touched." I fought the shiver as his lip brushed me . " Cold lips have never touched me. Wouldn't you shudder?" The copy lifted my hips , the real Loki rubbed along me before for pressing the length to me. I gasped as it invaded my body. He thumbed my clit as the tip pushed further. I made the mistake of pushing down, a horrible pressure built and released . I gasped in terror, the invasion caused my walls to clamp and push. "Gods, it is almost painful how you tug at me woman. " The real Loki looked up at me with emotionless eyes before helping me move. The feeling was almost a sawing, I could feel his cock in deep places I didn't know I had. The reversed cow girl left everything opened to them, giving me no lay way to how I was used. "Sweet slave, do we bring you no pleasure. I want to hear that fiancé's name escape your lips." The copy began pumping me harder, Loki staring at our joined bodies before placing his mouth on me.

The pain was no longer unbearable. Small waves of something burned my nerves, making each breath husky and purred. Loki was acting starved, running his tongue over me like I was sugar coated. " She is going to end me." The copy groaned, now holding my breasts as he pushed himself in and teasingly back out. "Shall I allow you a tiny death? With my mouth or body , I will hear my name fall from your lips as we finish. " I could no longer hear words, only my heart beat as they switched places. The clone was rougher, meaner to my body in the most wonderful way. Real Loki settled on top of me finally. The last clone departing. His eyes were bright and his body chilled after all that work. " Will you fight me midgardian or submit to me?" He kissed me , taking me off guard. "Ignorant stubborn woman, you are not being fair. " His lips were cold like shaved ice but not in a biting way. This kiss killed my resolve , leaving my body slack and open to Loki. He frowned as he kissed my lower than bottom lip. "Gone so easy your fight? Do you enjoy me violating you?" I offered no word to Loki. I felt his anger flood his chest. "Answer me!" I jumped at his shout, ready to be hit I looked him straight in the eyes. "My body betrayed me, I have no words." Loki smiled before pushing my leg up so he could push himself into me. " Then why fight? I am not old, nor fat or hairy. I am a king. Why is submitting to me for bodily pleasure damning?" Loki asked, groaning as my warmth swallowed his length. He lifted my head up, kissing me so softly it awoken new pleasure. " Can't we enjoy each others bodies?" My hips lifted to meet his on their own accord. " Let me taste your moans, feel your release. " His pumps were short and frantic , Loki's gasps matched mine as colors began flashing behind my eyes. I opened them and Loki was looking down at me , watching my excitement with stricken eyes. "Kayla, come for me." I shattered beneath him. My world pulsing with sound, taste and noise. My body felt like it was being kneaded. Loki groaned deeply before spilling his seed in my body. Loki slid behind me, his body warmed up by mine and the orgasm we shared. I was pulled against his stomach, his thin body snug against me.

I was awoken to a whimper. I shook off the sleep in my limbs, looking for the whimpering person. It happened again , coming breathlessly behind me. "I am sorry." Loki begged, tossing in his sleep. His body strained as his back arched. I pulled away from him as a sob choked from his chest. "Loki? Please wake up." Loki's eyes shot open , a growl pulled from his chest as he pushed me against the bed. "You will not touch me foul beast, this is my body!" Loki's hands became icy as he wrapped them around my neck. He snarled as his skin turned blue, his eyes grew red. " Loki please don't kill me. " His body was terrifying, I fought the hysterical sobs etching through my chest. His color faded and his hands loosened. "My gods, Kayla I am terribly sorry. " Tears ran down my neck as he pressed light hand against my chest. " Please do not cry sweet." His skin still burnt me, skin on my throat was tight. Air came in short bursts, terror paralyzed me to the bed. Loki still was atop of me, the horror still in his eyes from almost killing me . He gathered me up against his chest, shushing me and my sobs. " I have nightmares , people get hurt when they try to wake me . " I watched him explain his himself but it fell on deaf ears. I was scared , and could no longer trust him .

I expected him to be kinder, loving to me almost, but nothing had changed. I was left in a white room with walls made of waves of energy. The waves were a dark yellow with such intricate designs that I could do nothing but watch them. They flowed and grew with each wave. Loki had not be with me in two days. The maid Lucadia being my only company as I became mad by myself. "My Lady , you should eat. You need your strength. " I was huddled in the bathroom, too scared to do anything. Sleep evade me as well as eating. What if I did something to anger Loki? I was on a new world, surrounded by older god like people who were thousands of years older than me. I was disposable. Loki could have his pick of a billion women. So why was I here in Asgard, bruised and scared. It all didn't make sense. The door cracked open and Loki stepped in. I pushed myself further in between the stone bath and a fountain that was the sink. I shuddered from the cold, my nipples hardening unwanted. Lucadia stood before me. "Sire she is not ready. Please I need more time." Loki's glare chilled the room. " Servant it would do you well to remember I am only fond of you as long as you remain useful. That mortal is mine, and mine alone. Move before you force my hand. " Lucadia stood unwavering. "Your Highness, I have healed your sickly army, I have watched you destroy humans who could not meet your needs. I have served you almost a thousand years, I can not and will not watch this debauchery this time. " Loki's face became blue tinted, his eyes red. "If you wish to save her, embrace me Lucadia. Prove your unfaltering love for this human." Loki stood arms opened, more perfect than the Norse mythology could have claimed. Lucadia shot a look back at me, almost reassuring me . She stepped into Loki's arms , only to be twisted around to face me. Loki ripped his thin pale fingers through the cloth of her gown. She gasped at the cold air now biting at her naked flesh. He suddenly doubled, his clone pulling the scarf hiding her chocolate brown hair . I was too shocked to do anything as he bared her body. "To save her , you must take her place. Let me take my pleasure from your body, no matter how harsh." His copy jerked her head up so he could bite and lick her throat, nibbling the pulse that thumped visibly." Lucadia, please. I will not let this happen. Back down and let him have me. " She met my eyes unflinching. "We Asgardians do not beg, or plead. Get off your knees and stand tall my lady. " Loki's hands ran over her breasts, causing welts to raised from his eager nails. Lucadia fought the moans rising in her as his teeth grazed her nipples. Her body was curvy yet strong. Warm looking and comforting, I knew by her holding me when I first met her she smelled of apples and rose oil. Her breasts were perfect, d cups with a light but real sag. They were tipped with a light pink nipple no bigger than a nickel. Loki stroked her body while his copy bit, scratched and clawed. As their clothes disappeared it became clear what he wanted. They planned to have her while I was left to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does not know how to handle a midgardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? I have all day to write

Loki tugged the laces of his pants open, the leather making animal sounds as it rubbed Lucadia's skin. They backed onto the bed. Loki bouncing a few times before continuing to violate her. Lucadia's skin flushed beautifully. Her moans echoed through the walls, making my skin prickle. Loki watched me as he posed to push into her lovely pink core. "My lady... Kayla, come touch us." Lucadia was breathlessly beckoning me. Loki pushed into her , I watched her body stretch to allow his thick dick. She bounced over his body , her gasps made me ache in ways that made me question my sanity. "Please my lady, touch me." The copy Loki vanished as I approached her. Loki's eyes never left mine as he pumped her. I knelt in front of her opened legs. The skin of her inner thigh softer than silk and fragrant. I bent my head down and kissed the nub of nerves that made every woman's toes curl. She bit her lip , Loki giving a gasp as I rolled my tongue ring over him. Her taste was better than her scent. Like sugared rose petals. I followed Loki's thrusts, washing my tongue over her clit. Lucadia grinded against me, her noises getting breathy and more frequent with gasps. Loki made eye contact and slammed to the hilt of her. She clenched against him as she pressed me against her body. They came together, and for some reason jealousy rose like bile in my veins. I walked back to the bathroom and sank to the floor. I awoke in the stone bathing tub, curled up with the robe Loki had used the first time he had taken me. His natural scent was sharp like pine and cold like mint. It burnt my nose and yet eased the pain inside my abdomen. Lucadia had tried to open the door but I had pressed the vanity chair against the heavy wooden door. I couldn't face them, I just wanted to be left alone. I turned my face against the bone chattering cold stone and tried to go back asleep. The door splintered and shook as a wave of energy broke through. Loki stood in full armor , glaring at me. "I will punish you for making me do that, why are you in the bath with clothes on?" I pushed my self deeper into the cold. "L..leave me alone." I was picked up and drug by my throat. Loki's magic flickering with his anger. "Excuse me Slave, did you just command me?" I struggled to swallow the sudden confidence, scared of being hurt. "Lucadia is out there, I am happy in here." I muttered under my breath. Loki slammed me against the door, breath spilling out of my body. " Explain what are you saying before you anger me further." Tears rolled down my face, anger at him and Lucadia boiled in my body. It melted my bones, suffocating me. I leaned close to Loki's ear and surged with confidence. "Go fuck Lucadia , let me go. I want to go to Earth, I bore of you." Loki snarled and slammed a fist into the sink basin, shattering it. He slapped me so hard blood flooded my mouth. "You do not tell me when I can and can not use you. If I crave you , I will have you. " I spit the blood that filled my mouth onto the floor. "There is over two to three billion women in the world , why do you want me?" His eyes widened and reddened. "Because I want you!" He screamed at me , shaking me. His hands tightened. "This is human jealousy , you pitiful creatures are so bothersome." I was lifted and the pale green gown I wore was ripped open at the thighs, then ripped around my hips. "Do you wish to possess me ? To know my mouth and body are yours?" Loki asked as he ran his thin fingers up my legs, his hips arched and holding me up against the wall. "Shall I demonstrate how I want you?" He grinded his hardness into my ass. "Why does touching Lucadia anger you? Her warm pliant body taking my hard body without a single complaint, mine and her moans meshing?" I sank my teeth into his shoulder. He groaned. " Imagine me with another man, your best friend? Your brother-" I was punched so hard something cracked inside me. Loki ignored the blood dripping from my mouth , plunging inside me. My limp head hung over his shoulder as he fucked me. I felt my organs puncture , the blood filling my chest. "You are mine, mine." I would die being this man's whore. My sight flickered and wavered. More blood fell from me, each breath bring blood to my lungs. I tried to tell him , the pain of my ruptured lung, the blood ruining his dark green robe. Loki pushed me hard against the wall, my lungs unable to move. I moved close, enjoying the cold. I choked out my confession , letting the cold fog covering my pain. I died.

I screamed as I was ripped from the darkness of death, all I felt was pain. I was blind , and dying again and again. I swung , trying to hit anything. "She lives, but she is human , our medicine might hurt her further. " a male whispered as a humming filled the room. "I care not , I need her alive." Another voice grated my ears. Tears ran in rivers down my face. "Is she in pain?" The gravel like voice asked. I looked around the room with my sightless eyes. I was terribly scared, panting and trying to beg for death but all that came out were small gasps. "Thor there is something wrong. " My heart beat out of my chest, beating my broken ribs. "Look at her bust she is battered so. I have never treated a human, so I could be killing her . I do not know." The gravel voice brought a sweet smelling object near my mouth. "Bite human, it will hurt but you will live. " It was hard but it was unlike anything I had ever smelled. Sweet and floral. A forbidden smell to a point. I bit hard and chewed the exotic fruit. It burnt like lava, searing my throat. I screamed wordlessly. My arms which had been agonizingly numbed were now grabbing for air. A strong hand held my chest to the table as I struggled. Bones cracked as they mended, my lung popped as it healed. I screamed as it ran through me. "Fight it human. You need to fight the pain, we can not lose you now." Asgardian medicine was killing me.

I woke to the dark green cloth over me, silky and smelling like heaven. I reached up and slid it off slowly, I awaited being completely angered by my alarm and being that way all day yet nothing screeched at me. I sat up slowly, taking my room in. I was laid on a stone table. Bottles covered the area around me, perfume hung in room in low hanging clouds. There wasn't a bed in sight so I wasn't in a room. I walked over to a table dressed with flowers and sheets of random colors. As I examined each new fabric the door to my room opened. "It starts at midnight, we need to finish now. This is the worse I have attended-" The male had the same gruff voice that had hurt me , I dropped to my knees. Curling into myself , quietly begging. " Please don't hurt me. I won't run. I promise." The man was blonde, his hair longer than mine, he wore a full body of armor of silvers and reds. He kept a light scruff of facial hair and a expression some where between pain and sadness. The man stayed frozen for two more seconds before stomping over to me. I curled in deeper, trying to show I posed no threat. I was jerked to my feet and crushed against his chest. I grunted against the pressure but the cracking of bones never came. "We thought we had lost you Midgardian. " The man was on the verge of cradling me . "Can I be put down sir?" I asked slowly not wanting to bring a bout of other scary emotions. He dropped me to my feet before turning his back to me. "Maiden, you are bare. I apologize for ignoring that as I held you to me. Have I hurt your virtues?" I looked down questioning and the man was truthful, I was as naked as the day I was born. "No harm came to me. I am alright." I wrapped the green sheet around myself. "I am covered now, please explain why I am naked and here. " The man turned with his eyes facing the ceiling. "We thought you dead, no human has ever survived such grave injuries." I opened the shift that covered me as I turned. No mark marred my skin to imply I was courting death. I recovered myself. " I am perfectly whole, a mistake maybe. " A woman sobbed as she opened the door, her face wrapped in a black netting. "Thor is the body ready?" She looked up at me before gasping. " She lives! The human lived! Yet she is naked...? Thor Odinson! She is a lady!" The woman struck at the man . Pushing him out the room with a exasperated huff. "Men, can be such dull creatures. I am Frigga , I apologize for Thor. He sees a female body and forgets his manners. " I watched amused at her flustered appearance, this woman meant me no harm. A air of tenderness surrounded her. "My lady, you survived. You are naked but survived. " I pulled another sheet to wrap my arms and cover my breast tops. I put it over my shoulders , crisscrossed it between my hips and tied it in the back. "Better? I am Kayla by the way." The woman warmly smiled and touched my cheek. "Yes, and the whole kingdom of Asgard knows your name darling. " My smile faded as her words grew meaning. "Wait.. What?" Frigga nodded as she pushed me to the door. "I can not explain anything. Odin or my sons will. I have wondrous news to give the kingdom . " I was pushed in the halls that dwarfed every human made building I had ever been in. I gasped at the heights. I walked as I admired the swirling of a mysterious rock that paved the floors. It was six colors at once and turning so the torch caught it sent rainbows across the floor. "Maiden, is there something wrong? You are barely dressed. " a soldier stopped me, concern etched in his eyebrows. I smiled at the man and shook my head. "Nothing is wrong, Thor has lost me, I was foolishly lost as I watched the colors in the floor. " The soldier returned my smile before holding a arm out to me . "We shall find Thor then."

Thor's POV.

I couldn't think, a human? The golden fruit had worked. I paced the dining hall as Sif barked orders to the food staff. No one else knew the human lived , I had been ordered to keep it a secret till we heard her side of what happened. Sif came over and handed me a sweet bread. "Thor do not worry yourself so. All will be ready to honor the fallen human. " The lie made my stomach cramp, I had never kept such a secret. Asgardians did not lie. "I am placing worry where it need not be. " She smiled at me , ramming her shoulder into mine. "All will be well, I am in charge. " I let the fake hearty laugh escape me. A light giggle filled the dining hall. Rahmei the door guard held the arm of the human. Luckily she didn't look it any longer since the apple. Her face was pale and blushed. Her body vigorous. She smiled at me and waved me over. Rahmei left her as she came over. "Well Thor, at least I am dressed ." She smiled. It was hard not to smile back at her, she seemed so happy. "Would you mind talking to me alone? I had some questions about your injuries. " She nodded and took my arm.

Kayla's POV

I couldn't remember how I had arrived here but I knew I was inside a palace for a godlike species. I knew I had been hurt and they had healed me. There was someone I was supposed to be scared of but I didn't know who. I was relying on Thor to fill in the blanks.

We turned a corner and walked through a massive garden, the fountain roared as we passed it. "How did you come to Asgard?" Thor asked as we sat in the shade, the sun not as harsh as earth but still overbearing to my pale skin. "I was invited, to be a guest. " Thor nodded as he shifted his armor. "Did Loki invite you?" The name didn't sound familiar but it caused a warmth to rush my thighs. " I have never met him. " Thor began to say something but a tall man stepped in to the garden. "My lady, I thought you were dead. " The voice sent terror sharply down my spine. It was Raphael. He smiled warmly at me, causing pain to sprout through out my skull. "Thor it is a miracle. My love lives." Thor watched me as Raphael came close , tilted my head back to kiss me. I felt the blade hidden by his fingers press to my throat. My eyes stung with tears as Raphael's tongue pried my teeth apart. Thor left us to be alone, furthering my plight. Raphael kissed down my throat, clamping his teeth on my skin. "Everyone thinks you're dead, they think I am your lover, being security has never had such bonuses. " I shuddered as his breath went down my collar bone. " Lucadia called for help and guess who came? I found your bloody body, I got to rip your clothing off and touch you. Now you are mine. " Raphael had been the other in the room. He had lied to everyone. I bit my lip as my heart beat a hole into my chest. He grabbed my hand, keeping the dagger like blade pressed to my wrist. "One uttered word and I will not hesitate , the blade has been dipped in serpent blood and everything. " I was drug through the back halls of the castle, I was already limp. I knew what revenge Raphael planned to exact on me.

Loki's POV

Mother had left me in the library. I turned page after page with out really seeing the words. I had killed Kayla. Hurt her then raped her as she died. The words on the page blurred as tears welled up . I had never meant to hurt her. I had hit her out of jealousy , just as she had hid from me for hers. I had never wanted to bed Lucadia, I thought my suggestion of it would send Kayla throwing herself at me. Instead she watched in horror as I defiled Lucadia as I thought of her. Her eagerness to pleasure her maid as I filled her had drove me over the edge of control. Then I had been punished for my lust. She talked about Thor. Just the images of him thrusting into my pet had me seething. Her hair wrapped in his oaf like hands, her body milking him as it had done mine. I had hit her, forgetting how fragile humans were. I had tried to show her I lusted for her only but she was dying. Breaking open and bleeding my anger back out. It hit me something was wrong as she gurgled "I love you." As she died. I pulled her away, laying her on the bed. I listened for her heart , yet her chest sat empty. "Lucadia! Get help!" She had ran to the infirmary as I blanked Kayla's mind and left. I believed in those women. They had brought so many Asgardians back from death , yet they had no idea how to heal a human. I heard Frigga cry out when the mysterious human couldn't be saved. Mother had always valued human life. Ever since Jane, Thor's life mate had made a impression on Frigga , she believed every human held some good enough to save. She mourned the death of my pet without knowing her. Her pain I had inflicted, the times I forced myself into her body. I walked down the hall and embraced my mother. "Why do you cry out ? Is Odin hurt?" I had asked as mother buried her head into my shoulder where Kayla's had gone limp. "A poor human girl has died. We think a bulge snipe had gotten ahold of her." I knew she didn't have the markings a bulge snipe left. The large rat like creatures left large bruises where they head butted humans to the ground where they could bite at their face. I nodded and comforted my mother. I swallowed the tears tickling the back of my throat and went to my room . Midgard's king was coming back.

Kayla's Pov.

I remembered Raphael, but only parts. Like he loved to beat me, loved to hurt, but I could not remember why I knew him. I was tugged along, thinking I had spited a god like man and was paying the respites. We stopped at a long room. It was cluttered with clothes and devoid of light. There was rags left from others he had brought here, a bra, a scrap of what was once panties. I shuddered as his hand wrapped around my hip. "You know I still remember you said I would never touch you," His hand grazed my cheek. "I always get what I want in the end. " His hand suddenly drew back and slapped me. My head whipped and my eye sight flickered. I was shoved onto the bed only to be to be covered with Raphael's body. His overly hot breath fanning my face as his lips were pressed to mine. The sheets covering my body were ripped off me. Images of a similar scene flashed through my head, blurry and unclear . I gasped as his fingers gripped my skin roughly. " Gods , you want this too ." I was reeling with memories that weren't mine. Green eyes watching me as I was feasted upon. Thin fingers gripping my hips. Raphael pulled his armor off , panting eagerly. "Ignorant concubine forgot how to fight back. " I was pushed onto my face as he pushed inside my body. I screamed as it bloomed colorful pain behind my eyes. His body was too hot, too long. I rode each wave of pain as he groaned disgustingly behind me. I pulled away as he became louder. The twitching bringing forth his climax. I felt the hollow of my stomach seize as he shot globs along my thighs. " You weren't even worth it, I have bedded better hogs. " I shuddered as his scent clouded around me. Raphael slapped my backside and dressed, leaving me in his filth and wishing I had stayed dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla's POV

I had limped to the bath chambers, his marble bath seemingly unused and smelling of too much cedar oil. I let the overly hot water wash over me as I scratched my skin , removing the feeling of him. The cedar oil masked his scent as I made my skin red and raw from my scrubbing. The flash back coming back over and over . The bedroom door opened distantly, sending me underwater to hide.

The footstep were light, they seemed to be searching. I shook as I draped a robe over me. "Raphael, I will not wait any longer. I am leaving for the Bifrost now." The voice boomed through the door. Who ever it was , their anger had me cowering. The door opened , releasing the steam from my bath. "If you are bare, you better -" The man stopped before the bath. Seeing me as I gripped Raphael's dagger he had left on the counter. "Stay back! I will not be used by your filthy race, nor you or Raphael shall have me. " I screamed as I held the dagger to my throat. The blade stung as it touched me. Covered in some red liquid that felt like fire I would use it on me or him. I cared not. Knowing my death would anger Raphael and the man's would anger Asgard. "Step closer and I will take my life. Raphael will be not be happy." The man wore curved horns on his helm, his hand out in front of him as he stepped away. His armor gleamed brightly as he pressed against the door. "Are you a ghost? To haunt me?" His voice echoed through the room. "I am alive , I want to go to Earth. Take me and I will spare you." The man looked as if he had choked. "How can this be? I watched you die. " I came closer, holding the dagger toward his heart. " Shut up! If Raphael hears you he will find me. " The man began to laughing, loud and hearty. I jumped backward, scared of what was going through his head. The man embraced me, squishing me against him as he chuckled. I screamed as the dagger fell out of my hand. I pitifully beat my fists against his chest."Let me down you mindless brute! What is wrong with you people?! You bipolar oafs!" I yelled as he kissed my hair and cheeks. The man curled me into his arms and proceeded to walk me out of the room, me kicking and screaming. "Calm down or I'll carry you like harvest. " I pushed him in the nook of his elbow. I was dropped unceremoniously onto my backside. "Why did you do that?" He shrugged and picked me up , throwing me over his shoulder. I began to protest again but he swiftly smacked my ass. "Hush , before I gag you. Never mind, please yell. I would enjoy that. " I quieted , knowing drawing attention would not benefit me. The guards nodded the man off, not caring I was strung over the man like prized hunt. The man turned a corner and entered a massive room before unloading me onto a bed. I bounced a few times before I landed, the wind getting knocked from my lungs. I wheezed before standing on my knees and throwing a pillow at the man. " I am a lady you swine! What is with everyone acting like cavemen? Me want! I smash! " I yelled before the man grabbed my face and kissed me. His lips were perfect, sweet and full, I gasped as his tongue washed over my lower lip. "Gods, I have missed you." His hand cupped my chin as he kissed and nibbled my lips. It was as he was tasting me, experiencing me. His hands wound in my hair, tilting my head back as he drank his fill. " Please may I touch you? I promise I will not hurt you." Memories of Raphael ruined the beautiful kiss. I jerked back, pulling from the man. "I am not yours. I believe I am claimed already. " The man's eyes flickered ten different emotions before settling on despair. "Who? Do I know this man?" I knew from the kiss the man had knew me. So no longer threatened I relaxed. "Truthfully, I don't even know him. I must have hit my head because I can't remember much of anything since I woke." The man reached out, cradling my cheek. " You will." Pain exploded inside my head. Colors flickered as it spread through me. Searing my veins. I blacked out , giving in to the darkness.

I woke tangled in a robe, smelling like wood chips that was used in animal cages. My head pounding and overly tender in unspeakable places. I felt around for my glasses, angry they had been pulled from my face. A thin arm stopped me, settling it back to my chest. "Rest, please." Loki kneeled next to the bed, watching me intently. I jerked my arm back , furious he had the gull to touch me. " Leave!" I screamed as I covered my body. He dare hurt me and think it's okay to touch me? He kept his hands to himself, handing me my glasses. Waking slowly , it took all but a minute to remember what had transgressed . Raphael,Thor, Frigga....Loki.. I swung my hand across his face. "Damn you and damn your eyes. You are a monster." I quaked in anger. Tears running down my face as memories assaulted me. Loki looked at me as though I had stabbed him, almost making me wish I had. "Please , let me explain." I stood , not caring the robe was ripped and I was bare. "Take me to earth. Do not make me go to Frigga. " He placed his hands on my shoulders. I smacked at him, angry he would even try. "You let Raphael rape me, you hit me , killed me, degraded me, held me hostage. Explain why I should stay." Loki's face sobered. Anger waving through him close to audibly. "He touched you?" I wasn't in the mood for his tricks or games. "Provide me with clothes so I may leave this wretched place. " Loki stormed off to find me clothes.

The under cloth he brought me matched his own, dark green with golden laces and the skirt had many layers but I could not have cared less . I came out of the bathroom, honestly surprised he had let me dress by myself. " To Earth, please." I stated as he grabbed my hand. I protested as he drug me through the great halls of the palace. We stopped at a huge room with a table set with a feast big enough to feed a town. A grey haired man sat at the end with Frigga and Thor. They smiled as I came in , but were confused as they noticed Loki . Thor stood and pulled me aside and away from Loki who scowled . "You said you didn't know him. " I threw a angered glance at Loki, "He must have mind swiped me because I do. Now I must speak with Frigga ." The man at the end of the table stood and held a hand out to me. "Welcome midgardian, how are my sons seeing to you?" Odin? Odin allfather? I gaped at him. "That's why I am here your Highness. To speak with you. " The large and towering man walked toward me and pulled me aside. "Speak your mind my lady. Have they wronged you?" I shook my head before bowing. "I mean no disrespect I am human so if I offend you, please blame earth's customs. first and foremost I have been hostage on this god forsaken hell hole for months, everyone here is nuts, Raphael is a rapist liar, Loki kidnapped me , Thor saw me naked, Loki tried to kill me and I have been brainwashed, knocked out, wounded and molested . I want off this plane and back on earth. I will not speak of this place, nor will I seek answers. " Odin watched me wearily, waiting politely to see if I was through. Allfather closed the distance between us and bowed formally to me before embracing me. "please accept my apology my lady. I will seek justice for you. As for your virtues , you may think of the punishments." Odin slammed the long golden staff he held into the floor, it ringing loudly. "Thor , Loki, Raphael and Heimdall to the addressing room." I followed him unknowing my fate.

I was sat next to Odin as the men lined before us. "Do you know this woman?" All men nodded their heads."Thor , you are hear merely as input, though I expect you to find a equal for seeing this woman bare." Thor approached me , pulling a necklace from his pocket. "As long as you have this, you will never fall ill or have misfortune. Luck will be by your side. " I lightly grasped the necklace before hugging Thor. "Loki Laufeyson did you do all this mortal accused you of?" Loki met my eyes before quickly looking away. "Yes, father. " Odin grabbed Loki's collar , bringing him inches from his face. "You will beg this woman forgiveness and do all she asks. If she wants severe punishment , she shall have it. You robbed her." Loki nodded before stepping back. "Raphael Dorgenson , did you rape this woman?" Raphael shook his head. The man named Heimdall made a grunt noise, Odin grew angry. "You dare lie? " Thor leaned over, "Heimdall sees everything. He knows of what you say. Raphael is a fool for trying to lie." Heimdall waved his hand through the air , causing it to distort and images began to flicker through . I heard everything through different ears, the horrors relived. Loki snarled deeply, hands curled around his dagger. "Loki do you wish to explain your barbaric behavior? You did the same to the woman." Odin glanced at Heimdall , the images vanishing. "She is mine, was mine, Raphael has no right to her flesh. " Thor's arm circled me . "Did you wish to let Loki punish Raphael?" Odin asked as Raphael's arms were restrained and he was knocked to his knees. I shook my head. I was handed a dagger, Thor told me to recite words. "Raphael Dorgenson you have violated Asgardian laws, you have lied to your king, forced yourself on a woman. Odin allfather has witnessed your transgressions. You have been sentenced to death by the hand of the woman you raped. Let it be known your ancestors will not smile down on you, and you have dishonored your family. " Raphael's head bowed. "I strip you of your last name, and your title." I slammed the dagger to the hilt in the back of his neck. He fell before my blade and sank into his own puddle of blood. He gasped as he stared up at me, before his last breath he spat blood on my face. I watched unblinking. Odin stared at me, waiting I guess for me to crumble but I stood still. Waiting for the guilt,maybe. Thor stood and pulled me to the bath chambers . " My lady are you okay?" I couldn't answer, the taste of Raphael's blood and death stuck my tongue to the roof of my mouth. Thor pour water over me and my clothes, washing the blood off. Loki stood in the doorway. Watching me, us. "May I have a moment alone before she leaves?" Thor pushed me behind him, ignoring his brother's plea. " You are no better than Raphael."


	6. Chapter 6

Thor shook with anger, his eyes burning Loki as he hid me . "I will not leave another woman in your company. You do not have my trust brother." Loki nodded. "Trust her rage. Arm her, so if she does not like my company she has protection . " Thor looked to me for my answer. "My lady, is that okay?" I nodded as Thor handed me a knife with a curved end. "This opens flesh. He shall not bother you." Thor shot one more look at his estranged brother before leaving us. " May I come closer?" Loki asked as he bowed. I nodded, palming the knife, terrified of the need growing in my stomach. Loki knelt in front of me, "I thought you were dead, you fell in my arms cold. Why did you not stop me?" I wanted to strangle him and at the same time I wanted him to kiss me. To push me against the wall and sheath himself in me. Loki looked up at me with eyes filled with tears. He stood , slowly closing the space between us. "You died with my seed on your thighs, bruises from my hand. I never wanted your death to fall on me. " I was against the wall, no escape from Loki closing in on me. "You are like me now. Forever alive , with no way out. " I shook my head. "I am human, I could easily jump off this balcony if I willed it so. " Loki held my stare and ran a hand across my cheek ,"Let me see your wrist." I held it out, reveling in the feel of his finger tips across the delicate skin. He jerked my arm and slid his dagger along the blue vein. It didn't even mark my skin. I gasped and before I was able to scream for Thor he pulled the dagger back and slammed it into my arm. It felt like he had jabbed me with a needle. No mark, only slight red. I grabbed my arm and held it to me. "What have you done to me ?" I was a monster. Inhuman and undying. I was watched with clouded eyes as I mourned my humanity. Loki suddenly had me to the wall, his lips to my throat. Kissing me softly and passionately . "My love for you grows my pet. Can I please enjoy you one more time?" Loki's hand traced my sides, grabbing my hips to trace circles through the fabric. "You won't hurt me ?" Loki's hand promise mind numbing pleasure as it lightly ran under my dress and along my calf. He cup my thigh and squeezed , pulling a moan from me. "Never, you are a lot harder to break now, I won't have to worry about hurting you. If you wish to let me enjoy you , do you want it here or in private?" I blushed knowing that everyone would hear me if I was slightly as loud as I normally was. "What if someone hears us?" Loki was licking along my collar bone as his fingers inched under my skirt and grazed my under clothes . "Hear me pleasure you? Your breathy moans as my tongue washes over your clit. You begging for me to bury myself in you. I couldn't mind less. " I was shaking from need, aware I probably had Stockholm syndrome. Loki pressed me against him, holding me up as he began his assault on my body. He slipped to his knees and ran his pale hands up my thighs. "Shall I beg for a taste of you? Do you want me on my knees as I please my queen? My lips shall be your throne." I shuddered and gasped as he pressed his lips against my under clothes. "Your musk is so sweet, like honey. Am I allowed to kiss you here?" I resisted pressing his head to me. "Do you not wish me to touch you?" Loki began to stand and I pushed his shoulders. "Please touch me, for the love of the gods . I missed your touch so badly. " I was pushed on the wall , legs up and on his shoulders as he kissed my core. I groaned as he kissed them like he had my lips. His tongue darting between them and lightly, agonizingly brushing my clit. "My pet, you're so ready for me and I have barely touched you." His lips moved as he spoke and I had to grab the wall for support. Loki started slow and suddenly he was feasting on me . His tongue every where , I bit my lip till I tasted blood, the noises still escaping as he washed his tongue over me. I fisted his hair and grinded my hips against him. His fingers frayed over my hips as he pulled me closer and closer. "My darling , yes. Undo yourself for me. " I shook as I came undone. His laps began to slow, encouraging wave after wave hit me. I shattered. Loki stood , holding me up. My lust covering his plump lips. "What would please my queen?" I clawed at his clothes. His chest finally mine to touch and nip at. "Aren't we eager? Speak my sweetling. " I pouted angrily, "Please take me, If I can not be hurt, then show me how a demi god pleasures a woman." A dark smile corned his lips. "If you wish." His fingers plunged into me causing me to cry out and slump against him. "You need to be able to fit around me darling." I bit his shoulder as he curled fingers inside me. He pulled open his pants . " Tell me how much you need me , Tell me you want this. I can not mesh with you unless you let me know I can. " I wiggled my hips and pushed down on to his length. We gasped together as he went hilt deep. " You are so tight around me ,my sweet." I couldn't help myself as he pumped me. I touched what ever I could reach. His throat, his angled jaw. His lips clashed with mine, his tongue mimicking his hips. I moaned against his lips. His groans became short and panicked as he thrusted faster. "Please let me fill you, so you can remember who brought you this pleasure. Please!" Loki dropped his head into my neck. I came hard enough I saw stars. I screamed his name and pulled him deeper. A agonized groan ripped through his throat as he climaxed with me. The warmth burned me. I squeezed him with my inner muscles. "Forgive me , I couldn't help myself. " I lifted his chin and pressed my lips to his. "I understand now. I forgive you for everything. " Thor came running around the corner , his mjönir raised to strike Loki down.

Thor charged at Loki, angrily screaming. I wrapped my arm over Loki, holding it out to stop Thor. He took one look at us and turned his back. "I heard you cry out, I knew not the cause." I was set on my feet yet my shirt was in tatters and my breasts were bare. I covered them with my arm as I approached Thor. He trembled where he stood. I touched his arm ,"No harm came to me I am truly sorry I scared you. " Thor pulled his cape off and draped it over me. "I am not angry. I was worried. Well, Father is ready to send you back. Are you ready? " I glanced back at Loki yet he was gone. He had wanted no goodbye, just a last fuck before I left. Anger swelled through my limbs. "Yes, I am ready to leave this god forsaken plane. " I turned my back to the life I had led and traveled back to Earth. Love had been stolen from me as well as my humanity.

Two years later.

I sat at Donmar warehouse in London, I eagerly gripped my glass of whiskey. The depressing fog that had hazed my brain and kept me from leaving the house had lifted. I had entered a contest for Corlioanus tickets, being desperate to leave america for at least a month I had enter 67 times. They had called me , I shortly was on a all paid trip to London. A up and coming actor was supposedly making a debut on Albert hall's stage. I had never been to London and was eager to see their adaptation. Seeing all of the happy couples leaning close in the dark had me drowning the hurt with the free bar's whiskey. I suddenly ,as the play started begun to feel sick. I rushed to the restrooms as the whiskey soured my stomach. By the time I came back and sickness subdued the play was over. I was frustrated but remembered the after party invite part of the winnings . At least there was a chance to redeem the night. Slightly tipsy still , I entered the roaring party. People laughed and swayed to music. Celebrities clumped in groups , talking in a buzzing harmony. I made it to the bar, knowing if I drank that my mood might lighten. "A gin and tonic. " I turned to the voice and choked on my intake of breath. Loki! His hair was a light brown mixed with red. He had facial hair and his eye color must have been hidden behind contacts because they were a startling green and blue. His suit clung to his body in the most naughty way. I shakily stumbled over to him. Trying not to make a scene I lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled. "Hello, am I in your way?" A aching squeeze of sadness hit my heart as I realized he didn't remember me. "No, I was wondering if we could talk real quick. In private. " His eyes frowned but he followed me outside. "If this is about the costume not being hung up again , I am terribly sorry. " I shook as sobs began to rack my body. "You are such a asshole Loki! You tell me you are sorry about hurting me then leave me before I went to the Bifrost, I fucking hate you! I can't believe you have been in midgard and you haven't once seen if I was okay." I pounded my fists into his chest as I sobbed. The heart break suffocated me. "Darling my name is Tom, not Loki . Why are you so angry, are you drunk?" I sank to the ground , not caring my dress ripped. " My name is Kayla! Not darling goddammit! I spend every night begging for you and you just forget me . " He knelt and brushed a lock of hair off my face. "God, you know him too. Kayla I am not him but I know who you talk about. " I looked up, not for one second believing him. "Why are you doing this? " I whispered as Loki pulled his phone out and called a taxi. "Come to my place, we need to discuss what happened . " As he leaned down to help me up I slid my hand behind his head and kissed him. Two years of waiting and want surged into my kiss. I hadn't let myself feel closeness or sexual attraction to any man. Loki pushed my shoulders and gasped as I flicked my tongue over his lip. "Darling, I need air. " I pulled away like I had been slapped. He held my shoulders and shook me lightly. "I am not Loki. Please bear with me. I can prove it. " I frowned and shook my head. His lips had been warm. Confusing me as I watched him comb his fingers through his hair. His skin flushed from his cheekbones to the v of his opened dress shirt. I had embarrassed him. "Then explain why you look like him. " The man looked at me sadly and dropped his head . "My mother had a frost giant's baby. My father fought beside Loki's dad. All their human slaves had sons who look like us. Me and Loki just bear good resemblances. " I shook my head. Knowing the drunken daze had made me bold and ignorant. "You are a asshole. You have haunted me every night. I thought you had changed. " I stood slowly and begun walking off . "Please wait. Ma'am this is insanity. You can't walk around drunk. London it can be dangerous. " I flipped him the bird and staggered toward the end of the street. I pulled my phone out and turned on the GPS. " The royal hotel." I whispered as sobs begun to eat at me again. I followed the robotic voice as tears filled my eyes . I was devastated. I stood outside the hotel as I tried to calm myself. I would leave tomorrow. I would go back home and restart my life. A taxi stopped and Loki jumped out and ran over to me. "Stop running! This city is full of people who would hurt you. Calm down. " I let the anger and pain fill my eyes as I stared at him. "Go away. Now! I am not the feeble human you hurt on Asgard. I will hurt you if you don't leave me alone. " He stomped over and grabbed me . He drug me to the taxi , and gave him directions. His long fingers pressed over my lips. "My wife is too drunk for being outside. " The taxi driver chuckled. "Hell my wife loves you, she would be diving into your arms. " Loki chuckled and ran a hand over my hair, fixing the fly away hairs . "Too much booze makes her remember every wrong I have ever did. " We stopped and he handed the Taxi driver a stack of bills. "Keep the change. " The taxi driver bowed his head chuckling. "Thanks Tom." He pushed me out the taxi and pulled me to a smaller house. Even through my anger I had to admire it's charm. He unlocked the door , holding my arm under his. The scent of pine and mint hit me full force. My knees wobbled, I had avoided those scents because of Loki and the affect they had then was overwhelming. "Sit, I will get us tea. If you move I will drag you back." I sank into a long warm dark brown sofa . My head was swimming. I heard him moving things in the kitchen. The smell of earl grey came in waves. My head fell and I curled up on the couch. The motion making the drunken sickness hit me full force. I shot up and ran toward a hallway. The bathroom door was luckily open and I got sick. I sank to the floor after cleaning up and held my head . I shuddered as the thought of how many London women lives he had ruined like mine. The multitude of bodies he had thrusted into. I wet a wash cloth and held it to my face. I had to leave but more than likely he had realized I was missing. I stood , wobbly but upright. As I opened the door he pulled it open. I fell against him as he gasped in surprise. "I thought I might have to chase you." He smiled down at me, pulling me closer. I was lead lightly by hand to the couch. "Well, I have a weird question. Did you ever see Loki as a frost giant? Blue, cold with red eyes. " I jerked as the painful memory flashed before me. I gripped my tea and nodded. "Do you remember the design on his skin? The swirls?" They had been along his eyes and striping his head. His body was outlined along the ribs. The man tugged at his tie and then his jacket. I almost snapped the tea cup as his shredded all but his pants. "I need you to hurt me. " I gaped at him. First his chest was smooth like Loki's and only a small patch of hair . He was pale and muscled deliciously . "Uh.. How?" He stood me up in front of him . "Hit me, something." I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and slammed it into his hip. He growled and his skin shuddered as a blue hue traveled along his body. The lines of his skin swirled along his stomach and his chest. Lines grooved along his jaw. His red eyes flashed before he grabbed my arms. His breath fanned over my face , freezing me. I moaned as he sank his teeth into my breast top. My already ripped dress was gripped and pulled away. I held his head to me as his skin paled. "Oh , god I am so sorry." I stood only in my bra and slip. " What you must think of me . I swear I am not a monster." The wave of want finally drained away as I saw his disgust. I held my arms in front of me. "Well this is awkward. I should be leaving. " I pulled what dress was left and tied the straps so it draped over me. I went to grab my purse but Tom stopped me. "It is way past midnight. Just stay here, we can talk and I can get you clothes." I shook my head. "I made a fool of myself, god I will never live this down. " Tom chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Who could I tell? You are the only one who knows. " I ran a hand down my face, embarrassment reddening my cheeks and throat. "I threw myself at you. I forced my tongue in your mouth. " His face flushed again. "I disrobed you and bit your breast, all the while being a blue red eyed monster. I think we are even." He smiled at me lightly. "Why did you rip my dress and bite me?" I asked as I ran my fingers over the bite mark. " I honestly lost control. Plus your dress had already been ripped , I haven't been around a woman in that form." He looked at the ground like a scolded child. I laughed and sat on the couch. "I didn't complain. You are quite beautiful for a human." He smiled at me , while picking his shirt off the floor. Tom handed it to me. "It's the frost giant. plus you're bias, you like Loki. " I shook my head. "I had accepted Loki ditching me, plus the more I look at you the less resemblance I see. " His lips were fuller, his eyes more capable of smiling. Even the aura about him was pleasant. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" I asked pulling his shirt over me. He smiled wickedly . "Positive."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she over Loki?

Tom sat beside me as he told me about his life. His eyes lit up as he described his fans and his stage life. "But enough about me , how did you meet Loki. He did bring us into meeting. " I felt my face fall and my gaze dropped. "Well he came down to rule earth and in the middle of it found me. I was taken to a place to become one of his concubines and some how stuck his fancy. The person teaching us to .. please Loki was mad at him. Loki accidentally killed me and the teacher Raphael found me while my memory was missing and raped me. It led to Loki finding out I was given a golden apple which made me immortal. I tested it to make sure I can't die, believe me I can't. Loki's father Odin found out what had happened and let me punish Raphael . Loki came to me after ward and told me he was wrong and sorry. We made love and before I was sent back to earth he deserted me. I came back to Earth and tried to kill myself. I realized I couldn't die and went on with my life. " I was sobbing by then. I choked on my words as the painful memories assaulted my heart. " Oh darling, I shouldn't have asked. " Tom pulled me into his arms and rocked me lightly as I cried. "It's okay. I am over it. It's just remembering how depressed I was, how cornered I felt. " He tucked me against his chest. "It's okay, just breathe. Listen to my heart beat and calm . " I closed my eyes as the hole in my chest stopped throbbing. I started to fall asleep till Tom groaned. " God I am so sorry." He pulled away but not before a hard warmth jolted against my hip. "Oh! Was I wiggling too much?" I turned away, I had already saw the overly large bulge. "I am so embarrassed. No, It was your skin touching my arm. It was soft and warm, my mind went wild." Hearing I had made a man like him harden boosted my ego and made my nipples bead. "It's okay. I'm not bothered. I was almost asleep actually. " He pulled a pillow into his lap and smiled at me. The color in his cheeks was so innocently beautiful. "It's not my place." I shrugged, "It's no ones place. I came alone. So I'm not worried. " His eyes flashed something but it was gone quickly. "Well, I am fidgety with sleep deprivation. Follow me and I'll show you where you be sleeping. " I stood and pulled his shirt so it covered more. His bedroom was grand. A large bed occupied most of the room. Blue Egyptian cotton covered the bed, thick and fluffy pillows beckoned me . "Here, you sleep on my bed, I'll take the guest room. " He grabbed a set of PJs before handing me bottoms and a T-shirt. "I don't have breasts so this might not fit, I'm sorry." I smiled and nodded. "Do you mind if I take a shower? " His eyes clouded again before he nodded. "Of course. " I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes quickly. Happy to get out of them , I turned to turn the shower on. The mist was hot thankfully. I stood under the water, enjoying the cleanliness and scent of his body wash.

After washing and enjoying all of his hot water , I slowly crept to the bedroom. I would have felt horrible if had woke Tom up. It was three in the morning , and he had put a two hour play. I sank into the soft bed and leaned back. I groaned from the silk sheets, my skin was sensitive. I thought of Tom laying here in the dark after a long play ,horny and alone. His hands moving over his body, his gasps as his skin reacted. The way his lip would be bit by his teeth as he silenced a moan while he freed his hardness. My hands traveled with Tom's as he explored his body. I groaned as I teased my nipples, peaking against my finger tips. I imagined his hand lightly gripping his cock and pumping slowly, teasingly. I let my fingers dip to my core, gasping at the pressure. I moved with his pumps, at first slowly but increasing as his gasps became more pronounced. I squirmed as he growled, his body tensing. I was close, so close. "Want help?" I squealed and pulled my hand away from my body as Tom's face peeked through the door. My body glistened with desire and my skin was flushed. I jumped up and out of his bed, clearly in the wrong . I had been caught masturbating in his bed. Tom came in and closed the distance between us, his hands trailing the bed clothes he had let me borrow. His hands ran over the waist band and glided over my hip bone. "I came for a pillow, and got a show. Are you okay? You are breathing quite hard. " His lips wavered inches from my shoulder as his fingers traced under my breasts. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded as his lips were eagerly pressed to mine. His hand woven in my hair, holding my head back as he tasted my lips. He licked and nibbled my lower lip. "I liked when you did that earlier, I might have to steal it. " His lips moved along my throat and his teeth nicked the sensitive skin. I gasped and clutched his shirt. "Well what do you want Kayla?" I was held captive by his suddenly blue eyes. "I want you." A smile beamed at me as he pushed us toward the bed , I fell back and he covered me with his body. " I was scared you would say you wanted your hand. " I laughed as his shirt came off. His chest was solid and muscled hard. His arms were aside my head , his lips went along my neck and collar bone before he stopped at the shirt. His hands gripped it and ripped it off me. "That shirt was horribly placed at the wrong time. " I moaned as his tongue slid between my breasts , his hands began to shake next to my head. I flipped us and giggled as Tom growled ." I was not done yet. " I smiled as I ran a hand over his chest, his eyes closed as his breath became raspy. I lightly ran my fingers over his nipples causing them to harden with the rest of his body. His hips jolted toward me. I timidly moved to his pants, pulling at the strings. " I'll keep very still, I promise." He groaned as I peeled his pants and boxers off. It was so hard it looked angry. The head throbbed and it nearly touched over his belly button. I gripped it as I had imagined him doing, not adding a whole lot of pressure. I took my time learning his feel as his hands found my hip and squeezed. I shyly leaned down and licked the head. Tom gasped and precum beaded at his head. I swirled the head before bobbing my head up and down his shaft. He shot up and pushed me on my back. "This isn't over yet." Tom's hands tugged my bottoms off and pushed my thighs apart. He kissed each thigh , his tongue dragged along the skin causing me to arch toward me. " I thought you wanted a blow job." Tom's teeth sank into my thigh as he grunted. "How much of a monster do you take me for? I don't want to just take pleasure , but give it." I smiled at him as he dipped his head between my legs. His breath was hot against my core as his tongue parted me and flicked against the nub. I clawed the sheets as he stopped being soft and grew bolder. His lips moved as he swirled his tongue. I was so close to coming , just watching his eyes from down there almost killed me. I gripped his shoulders , no longer able to be patient. I pulled him up. "Eager? Shall I push into you?" He gripped his length and rubbed it along me. I rotated my hips, begging. The pleasure as it filled me was indescribable .Tom moaned as he sank into me. "Fuck, you are squeezing me. Do you want me to come this early." I teased my nipples as he pumped every inch into me. I leaned up and kissed him , enjoying his flavor. "I am close, are you?" His eyes stunned me as the pleasure became unbearable and I begun to come. "Oh fuck..." Tom pushed as deep as he could into me as he came. The feeling was incredible, his body pumped and pumped, driving my orgasm out. He slumped against me, his heart pounding against me. I wanted to say much, explain my behavior but my eyes grew heavy and I feel into my first dreamless sleep in two years.

I woke sore and sated. I stretched out, smiling to my self , not remembering how I had got in this room . I smiled as I woke slowly, remembering London, the grand hotel, the earl grey I always had wanted that sat in my bag. The night's events suddenly rushed into my head causing me to shoot up and gasp. I drew my hand to my lips and sure enough they were swollen from Tom's bites and kisses. My eyes fell to the sleeping form next to me, noticing it finally. Tom's hair was wild and his face was adorable as he slept. His face was slack, his lovely pink lips reminded me of fruit flesh. I lightly got out of bed, stricken by my nakedness I called my hotel and asked for my things to be sent by taxi. Slowly but surely they arrived, I stole Tom's robe to venture out side and grab them. I needed to leave before he woke up. I would have bet my arm he hadn't wanted me all night, and I had over stayed my welcome. I snuck in the bathroom , hurrying as I picked up my ripped dress and the clothes Tom had ripped off me. I discarded the shirt, threw the pants in the hamper and changed quickly. I fixed my hair, added eye liner and changed into my normal clothes. I had brought my evil dead shirt and some skinny jeans. I ran my hands down my hip one more time , enjoying the feel of the sure to be bruises he had left. I went to leave the bathroom but I walked straight into a naked chest. "Oh my , I thought I had dreamed you ." Tom's voice , hoarse with sleep was liquid sex. His eyes were everything I remembered. Smoldering and soul stripping. They traveled along my body as he leaned against the door. " I woke without you and thought I had just had a really good dream, " He leaned forward and skimmed his lips over the edge of my jaw. "A delicious dream." I fought for air and I slowly moved around him. "Well , I .. Got to go. Thanks for the shower, clothes and ... The fun ." I turned to leave but his hands snaked around my hips. " Did I make you late or miss something? I shivered lightly as he turned me to face him. "No, I over stayed my welcome. " Tom's lips brushed the corners of mine. "Isn't that my decision when you've stayed too long?" I nodded as his hand slipped behind my head and tilted it to his face. "I have the day off, want to spend it with me? No pressure. "

Tom's fingers wound themselves in my hair as we watched Freddy vs Jason. "It has only a hour into this movie and I have seen four pairs of breasts. Are you sure you want to watch this movie?" I was snuggled on his lap, my head resting his thigh. "I like this movie, breasts and all. " He made a grimace and looked down at me. "I feel I should have to work for a woman to bare her breasts at me. " I smiled , leaning up so I could look at him. "Work how? You didn't have to work for mine." He nodded and pouted. "I did have to work for them. First I kissed you, nibbled your skin, tasted between those pale thighs." He leaned over and brushed his lips along my earlobe. I gasped and giggled. I had never had someone actively flirted and seduce me. "Oh, no words? Shall I refresh your memory of last night? I would love to have a repeat event. " I blushed and pushed on his shoulders. "Three seconds.. I am having trouble breathing." He giggled and ran a hand under shirt. "Let me lend you mine. " Tom pushed me against the couch, grinding his body sweetly into mine. His lips claimed mine as he pushed my bra up . "Your skin is delicious, did you know?" I gasped as his teeth teased the sensitive underside. "Want here or the bedroom? I would claim you on each surface of the house but you might not be comfortable as here or the bed." I grinned as he took note of me and my opinion. "The bed, I want to be able to roll us over if I get the urge to ride you." Tom's eyes closed and he arched to me. "That's bloody hot." I took his hand and headed to the bedroom.

Tom's hands pinned me to the walls, pulling my offending layers off. I pushed the door open with my foot as he wrapped me around his hips. "Five years hasn't changed much Hiddleson. " Tom dropped me to my feet , hiding me behind him. "It's Hiddleston now, why have you come back?" Tom was shaking but I was close to dying. Loki stood feet from me, gone was the burning ache Tom had set to my veins, in it's place a drowning pain that threatened to snuff my life's essence. "My pet, why are you hiding?" I jerked as pain vibrated through my chest. Tom's hand slid behind my back. "She isn't , we were enjoying each others company before you rudely showed to stir up the past." Loki growled . "If I wanted you to open your mouth , I'd have you under me again Tom. Shush before I punish your disrespect." Loki laughed as Tom whimpered. "Come out darling, I wish to greet you. " I fought as hard as I could before the need to please him made my abdomen cramp. "My patience has grown thin. " A invisible force grabbed me and pulled me from behind Tom. Loki's face was luminous as he smiled down at me. "Miss me pet?" I slapped him with as much power as I could muster. "Fuck you!" I screamed as Loki's head whipped. "Coward man! Hitting me with magic, pretending it was the woman. I should kill you where you stand. " Tom shook his head." All Kayla." I stepped from Loki's arm. My hand burning, my love sickness becoming uncontrolled anger. "Did you hit me that hard Kayla?" I stood with my legs apart, my body ready to bolt. "Yes, how dare you leave me , then show up as soon as I am happy. You are a monster. " Loki's face softened. "You think I left you? I couldn't even leave Tom. You had your mind set on Earth, I went to gather your things and you were gone." Tom made a whimper noise and Loki crossed the room. He embraced the now crying Tom. "Why are you crying my sweet?" Tom shuddered and dropped his head on Loki's shoulder. "I'm so scared I'll fall in love with you again." I watched them and how their bodies fit together. "Why didn't you tell me you were Loki's lover?" Tom came and pulled me to his chest. "I liked you and your fight. It would have just scared you. Plus you hates me for like ten minutes remember?" I nodded. Loki came up behind me as Tom stood in front of me. "Odin has granted my wish of dwelling on Earth with my lovers in peace in exchange that I rid my self of the dream of ruling. " Loki made a raspy noise as Tom's hips pushed mine into Loki. "I'm pretty happy ruling you, my dears." Tom grew hard and was lightly grinding against me as Loki's ran his hands up my hips. Tom's lips found mine , his moans louder and breathier than before. His skin jumping as mine and Loki's hands touched any uncovered skin. "Get him on the bed, naked." Tom's eyes widened and red coated his cheeks as Loki weight pressed him to the bed. "Would you like to watch me pleasure innocent Tom or help me?" Their bodies touched in ways that had my body already reacting. I frowned, "Who says I have forgiven you?" Loki leaned up, grasping my wrist as I sat in a chair next to the bed. "Let me apologize by pleasuring you two. " I blushed and gasped as he kissed the inside of my wrist. Tom stood and gripped my chin. "Will you have us both? I'd like to keep you too." I was overwhelmed with confusion. "You've known me a day. You could live with being only with us for the rest. Wouldn't you get bored with only one woman?" Loki chuckled and green sparks blinded me. When they parted a impossibly beautiful woman with black hair and dusky skin stood before us. "I can shape shift. Any thing you desire, I can be." Her breasts were c cups , her legs long and soft. Her naked body was so enticing I had trouble breathing. Her arm wound around my head and her lips crushed against mine. Suddenly it was Loki again, his nakedness touching my seared skin. "Well we await your thoughts." Tom's clothing laid on the bed, discarded. His hands had begun to tremble as I chewed my lip. "I can stop, if you no longer want us. " I shook my head, pulling his hands to my mouth. I kissed his long finger tips. "This feels wrong Tom. Loki and you, an prince and a actor want me? No ." Tom looked at me like I had sank a dagger hilt deep into his chest. "Why do you think so low of me? Us? Yourself? " His chest fell and rose in shaky waves. "Why do you say things so horrible? Have I caused you to feel this hostility toward me? If I hurt you, " Tom dropped to his knees in front of me, his head bowed as his hands clawed the ground, his breaths ragged. " Then punish me, hit me, let those words of hurt wound me instead. Please don't leave . I just got you to open up and tell me why sadness plagues your eyes, why your smile looks like you are close to sobbing. The broken parts inside can be fixed, kissed till they are better. " Loki knelt next to Tom. His head bowed, hands out as well. "My lady, I was wrong. " I gasped and drew my hand to my heart. Loki had knelt for me. "I had meant to claim you, love you. I have broken the spark I loved inside you. I can not rewind time but we have thousands of years to help you relearn how to accept our love. " Loki's green eyes met mine. "I stole your trust, humanity. Please let me show you I can give as well as take." Tears ran down Loki's face as he knelt before me . I had two very beautiful men on their knees asking me to give up my insecure walls in exchange for themselves. I ached, everywhere. "My darlings, what if I can not love fully? I have never even made love." Loki lent over to Tom, smiling as Tom and him stood. Loki brushed back my hair from my neck, his kiss so tender it broke my heart. "We would like to show you how to make love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Asgard

Loki's hands lightly pushed me to the bed. I fell on my back, gasping as Tom and Loki kissed. Tom's hands clutched Loki's hair, begging and moaning for more. Loki's lips ran along Tom's soft neck and down his chest. Tom's gasps filled the room. "Shall we prepare for a night of worshipping her? " Loki was on his knees before Tom, his hands moving up his thighs. Tom shook, crying out as Loki's hand gripped his already hard cock and pumped him with elegant movements. "Would you like if I pleased him with my mouth?" Heat flashed across my cheeks. My nipples peaked as I laid against a pillow. I nodded as words evaded me . Tom's moan as Loki's mouth covered him was enough to send me inches from climax. Tom bit his lip as Loki moved quicker and rolled his fingers over the sensitive skin of his balls. I had been down there, I had no idea where the length was going, it was too much for me. Loki went up and down with ease. Tom had begun to groan, his fingers locked in Loki's hair . "I'm going to come..." Loki slowly pulled away , Tom was shaking with need. Two very naked and turned on men stared at the bed with a hunger that made my stomach cramp. My thighs were wet with my desire, my long hippy skirt was pulled up to my knees and my band tee felt tight. Tom covered me with his body as Loki sat back. "Do you want one of us at a time or both?" Tom asked as he begun to pull my shirt off. His lips kissing mine with enough heat the bed should have caught flame.

"How does it normally work?" I asked as Tom's hand worked up my thigh and cupped me. I squirmed as his long fingers began to wiggle against my lips . "Either way. " I was dying on the inside. Teasing had always been my weak point. I was too eager, to receptive. "One, fuck... One at a time." Tom's hand had stopped the torture as Loki slid on to the bed. Tom took my left side as Loki took my right. Loki's lips were plump and red from sucking. "May I kiss you?" I loved when he begged. Loki's lips were slowly and tender. His movements savoring and exploring every inch of my lips. Tom ran his hands along me, a border line between sensual and loving. Loki's little moans as his tongue tasted and tested pressure against mine sent shocks through me. Loki pulled from our kiss just as breathless as me. Tom pulled my face toward him. "May I sample those lips?" I nodded as words failed me. His innocent eyes promised every dirty fantasy I had dreamed. Tom's lips were rushed and full of whispered naughty words. His body was ready for me . I was light headed and writhing by the time Tom's lips parted from mine. Loki touched Tom. "Me or you first?" His thumb brushed Tom's lip, causing it to quiver. "Me, because you need longer with her." Tom looked over at me, lust painted over his face. Loki moved to the chair next to us, watching thoughtfully. Tom's movements slow, cautious. He acted scared of me, as if I might reject him. I held out my arms, smiling deeply. Tom slid on top of me, his body trembling. "I can stop, if you want Loki." I pulled him close, "When I have you inside me I only think of you. Same with Loki. I want you both. Equally, and forever. " Tom's body became so solid against me so fast I gasped. His lips were tender, loving. His hands moved with a purpose. He stroked the flames in my core, it was a act of love not lust. He murmured words of love and how much I made him want me. I moaned as his hands explored each inch of me, my breasts , thighs, hips, face, lips, ribs. I gasped for air as his lips caught mine and he took his time loving me. Tom pulled up, looking down at me with the most searing look someone had ever gave me. "I have to be inside , I am sorry. " His cock pushed against my core , the pressure causing my muscles to clamp down on him. He hissed as he sunk in deeply. His head fell next to mine , his breathy groans as he pulled all the way out then back in killed me. I saw Loki lightly touching his body as he watched Tom make love to me. Tom's mouth nibbled my neck, dragging my eyes to his heaving back. His muscles surging as his thrusts grew deeper. I arched my head back and bared my throat to him so he could taste the skin. His lips drug along softly. A climax warmed my skin as it threatened to push me over. "Tom.. I'm-" He grabbed my face as he thrusted into me lightly faster. "Please come, god I you are so tight." His eyes closed as the tendons in his neck tightened. His growl as he came made my world shatter. I came with a cry, my body milking him. He kissed me and kissed my forehead. Loki stood next to the bed, breathing so harshly I wondered if it hurt. Loki's delicious weight replaced Tom's. My body ached for more , my skin screamed for touch. Tom watched with eager eyes as his body grew hard again. Loki's mouth drank from mine before his lips covered my nipples. "How much have you missed my tongue here? Did you ever touch them, tug at them while thinking of me?" His teeth grazed them, my back arched to his mouth. His hand dipped lower and cupped my woman hood. "What about here , my sweet? Your cunt is wet with another man's seed, what if I tasted here? Would you scream for more?" My body acted on it's own accord, fingers grabbing for him. "You are so wet, so fragrant. What if I entered you with my tongue, would your cunt clench as hard as it does when I fill you with my cock?" Him speaking those dirty words had me more turned on for him than I ever had been. Loki's mouth ran over my stomach then my pubic bone. His teeth biting the sensitive skin. I clawed the sheets. He wasted no time as he sucked my clit between his lips. Tom gasped as Loki's lapped at me. "A mix of two of the most flavorful lovers I have had the honor of tasting. Addictive. " I had trouble not dying as his tongue slid into me. "Do not come yet, I want to enjoy all of you first pet." I squeezed my eyes closed , focusing on riding the waves as his tongue grew bolder and moved faster. I had almost lost my fight with control he pulled away. His weight was suddenly against me, the friction killing . Loki pulled my face to his , his lips almost torture as he spoke. "Tell me you need this, tell me you want me. Speak my pet or you shall not have it. " I squirmed, trying to move his hips closer. "You stubborn woman, just say you want my cock in your wet cunt. You shall have it as soon as you speak your want." I broke, begging as I fought against his inhumane domination. "I beg you, please. I am going mad. " I expected him to drive into me but his body moved slow, agony. "I never thought.. I never guessed. "He spoke in quiet riddles. My mind spun, my body throbbed. I died countless little deaths. Tears ran down my cheeks as Loki kissed me, my salty emotion mixing with his sweet torment. He bent down , his thrusts calm and drawn out. "I love you.. I need you.. I will want you, forever." I came against him, sobbing as he filled me. Two years of anger and rejection washed from me as his kiss healed the broken part of me.

Tom laid with his sex pressed to my backside, his face in my hair. Loki held me on his chest as he slept, every time I moved his arms reaching out. Loki whimpered in his sleep, I stiffened for the worst. "My love.. Where have you gone?" His voice choked. His hands opened and closed as a sob rose in his throat. Tom jerked behind me, the noise causing his body to pain. I was too scared to move, I had been hurt last time. Loki's face screwed up as his hands covered his body. He moved from my head, "Please.. Don't. Thor , brother it hurts." I reached back and shook Tom. Loki's sobs became hysterical, his body stiff . "I'll die, brother please stop. I am sorry." Loki shot up awake, his scream close . His body shook as he looked around the room for his hellish phantom. He covered his mouth in horror, fat scared tears ran down his face. I pretended sleep, knowing he would be embarrassed. He stood up and walked to the chair. "You disgrace of a man. Stop haunting me. " I faked a tired yawn and glazed look as I peeked a eye at Loki. "My love, are you okay?" Loki looked at me with swollen eyes and shook his head. I jumped up, rushing to my fallen prince. "I hate this, my weakness. " I pulled him to me, kissing all I could reach. "You are not weak." He grabbed my hands as Tom woke. "I am a coward, swine. I do not deserve you nor Tom. " I fought the tears as they invaded. " Darling, no. You deserve love, unconditional. " Loki stood and walked painfully slow. "You know not my treasons. My disgraces. You would not have me in your bed or arms. Your body is tainted by me. " A sob broke through my lips. "Tell me, I will not think less of You. I love you so much . " Loki stomped to me, Tom backed away ,for he knew Loki's rage. "I let Thor violate me. For love and the throne. I let my brother take his pleasures from my body. I am too weak to fight him off and Thor rather have me his whore than a traitor brother. " I fought screams as Loki backed me to the wall, his voice echoing through my body. "I, the mighty Loki, son of Laufey let my brother fill me with his soiled seed because it was my duty. I am a prisoner. Odin didn't grant me leave to love as my own, he condemned me to the dark caves of the prison. I thought Thor was there to free me. He held me down and took what he claimed his. Left me broken and sprawled for the guards. I escaped the hell, killing who crossed my path. " Loki had my jaw in between his fingers, bones threatened to snap. His eyes glowed red and his skin tinted blue. My words caught in my throat as Loki's grip slipped to the column of my neck. "No words mortal? Disgust fills your eyes like swamp water. " His hand tightened . Tom pried at Loki's hands but he was gone . His strength too infinite. Black dots filled my vision as Loki's hands caused a crack in my spine. I had never thought I could die, but I had not tried hard enough. Tom's eyes betrayed him as his fear shown through. "It's okay Loki. " I choked as he twisted his hand, pains shot up my spine. "I love you." Loki's hands loosened , his eyes filling with tears. "My love, gods you curse me." I was dropped , air rushing agonizingly into my empty lungs. Tom dropped to knees next to me, his eyes spilling tears as he helped my chest rise. Loki stared at his hands , horror coating his expression. Loki took a last despair filled glance at us before he vanished.

I healed quickly, my body harder and stronger. Tom grasped my hand as the bones splintered to realign. "He has gone.. Again. " Tom muttered as he pressed the fly away hair back from my clammy face. "I need to stand. Please." Tom lifted me , my face did little to hide how much the movement pained me. I stood on my own, pain deepening my voice. Anger, abandonment fear causing me to ball my fists. "Heimdall, I , daughter of Robert request route to Asgard. I need to speak to the king." The empty air rung hauntingly. I felt my shoulders drop as defeat set in. I knew the truth, Loki's anger was directed at the right person. His hate understandable , his longing for Thor's approval heart breaking. The ceiling crackled as the aurora hit the building. The foundation groaning as the way parted for me, I grabbed madly at Tom right before I was jerked through the Bifrost.

I stood before Heimdall, his golden eyes staring intently at me as I ran to him. I embraced him , enjoying his Asgardian armor's cold touch. "I have missed you Heimdall, I need you for my mission. I beg, please hear me. " For a moment, only long enough for me to question whether it had happened he smiled at me. Seeing my intents his eyes furrowed deeply, concern marking his face. "Dear mortal, that would be treason. I have my duty to the royal family. " Anger burnt through my body, burning me alive. "Treason? How about rape, sodomy, abuse of power? Heimdall you can't not tell me before his fall that Loki held no place in your heart. You let a son of Odin fall because of his demented brother. " Heimdall's grip on his sword slipped lightly , "Loki is not strong, known as silver tongue would never be believed . It was planned, and you let it happen. Do not let this fall to you, help me protect his honor. " His golden eyes met mine with tears, his hardened features bunched in pain. "Forgive me mortal, forgive my impotence." Tom stood behind me, his hand gripping my band tee hard enough to stretch the fabric to accommodate his large hands. Heimdall bowed his head and led us toward the throne room. Odin sat with his wife Frigga , laughing quietly to themselves. They immediately noticed our presence and both sets of eyes spoke volumes of disappointment. "My dear midgardian, why have you returned to Asgard ?" Frigga stood to envelope me in her arms but stopped when she saw my heated glare as the blonde warrior joined us. "My , the gods have brought the midgardian Kayla back." Thor's closeness caused my skin to crawl. I pushed at his arms. " Do not touch me. " My sudden coldness setting him back. "Odin I have come to Asgard to notify you of a most horrible crime. Can we speak?" Frigga's head fell, disappointment marking lines into her brow. "Is it Loki?" The queen's sadness was heavily in her words. I shook my head , squeezed Tom's hand. "Not in the way you think. " Odin's breath seemed to waver, almost caught in his throat. I stepped in front of Odin and bowed deeply from the waist. "There is a criminal in your midst, he is the reason Loki fell. We might want to clear the room." Odin slammed his staff into the floor."All but Frigga and Thor leave the throne room." Thor's face was full of panic as the others left. Odin gestured for me to step forward. "Midgardian , speak." I nodded and gestured for Heimdall and Tom. "These are my witnesses, Tom is also a human and frost giant cross breed. Though he has not talked to or seen Laufey. I have witnessed a heinous crime long unnoticed. Loki fell because of Thor. " Odin moved quickly as if to strike me. I knew better than to flinch. "Thor knew because of Loki's reputation that he would not be believed and he used Loki's lack of brute strength to force himself upon Loki. I have witnessed as these men Loki's remorse and regret. He thought you let him be violated because Thor was heir to the throne. Loki's evil doings are tribute to Thor. Heimdall was threatened with charges of Treason to be silent. Odin your son is not evil but hurt." Odin and Frigga looked at Heimdall , both of them hope filled their eyes that I would be outed for lies but Heimdall's head fell. Frigga began sobbing, filling the throne room with heart breaking choked breaths. I was picked up by my throat from behind and slammed into the floor. Bones crunched and I screamed as Thor stood over me. "Ignorant mortal, I will teach thee to meddle in my doings. " Mjönir was held above my head, I prepared for my death blow but it never came. I opened my eyes and mjönir had been ripped from Thor's hand. Odin stood holding the hammer as he shook in anger. "This mortal speaks of rape Thor. Sodomy of your brother. Have you nothing to say of yourself?" Odin stepped toward Thor. The warrior' head was held proudly up and it was very plain to see he saw no wrong in his crime. "Loki was weak and he is no brother of mine. He is a frost giant and a sad excuse of a warrior, man and son of Odin. " Odin straightened up and ripped the round armor seals of Asgard off Thor's armor. "I strip you of your title and of Mjönir. You are banished for the rape of Loki Odinson and you will live out your years in the prison. " A golden light hit Thor in the chest , causing the man to screech and hit his knees. "You will no longer be Asgardian, a mortal man. " Thor was left in a lump on the floor. His form smaller and less muscled. Guards came in and shackled his wrists then neck. Tom embraced me as Thor was pulled off to the prison. "Where is Loki?" I turned to the king and queen. My eyes watered and my hands shook. "I do not know. He was so disgusted with himself he took off. Your highness, please help me bring Loki back home. " Heimdall slammed his sword into the split in the floor next to the throne. "Loki is on Earth. Shall I fetch him ?" Frigga had stood and came to embrace me. Her shaking killed me. Odin stood and pulled his helm on . "No, I will bring my son home. "

Loki's POV. I walked along the river bed, cursing my immortality. I could not touch the peace that could ease my pain. Death would not hear my call. I kicked another rock into the rippling water and thought of my lovers. I had hurt Kayla again. I cursed Thor, He had taken everything from me. I could not love my lovers with out thinking of his hands on my flesh. I had lost my family and my title. My mother and father had disowned me . I clenched my fists and growled, suddenly taken off guard by the Bifrost beam hitting the muddy river bank. I expect Thor but it was Kayla. I started for her but I noticed Odin behind her with Tom. My heart pounded as my last crimes ran on a loop through my head. I was going to be punished. I dropped my head as they approached me. I knelt as Odin stood in front of me . "Your Highness -" I was taken by surprise as he lifted me to my feet and pulled me into a embrace. "Loki, the midgardian told me of Thor's crimes. Follow us . We have much to discuss. " The Bifrost beam picked us up and we stood next to Heimdall. I shot a panicked look at Kayla and Tom, not knowing my fate with Odin knowing Thor's hand in my fall.

As soon as we passed the doors of the throne room I noticed mother smiling tearful at me. Odin sat next to her and gestured for me to approach them. I knelt before them, I expected the axe to swing at any moment but I heard Odin's voice crack . "Loki, you were banished and stripped of your name . Because of my lack of knowledge of Thor's crime I let you fall victim. I renounce your banishment and let your title remain yours. Loki Odinson you are my rightful son and heir. I am so sorry." I looked up at my parents as Frigga opened her arms to me.  
Kayla's POV. I could not control the tears streaming down my face as Loki was given his title back. Loki embraced his mom before turning to Tom and I. "You brought me back my family and honor. " Loki's smile was honest and full of loving wonderment. To my surprise and delight Odin did not question us when Loki kissed Tom then me. I whispered into Loki's ear about his father not knowing of his couplings with Tom. He smiled against my cheek and whispered he was family, kinky or not. Odin informed Loki of when he would take over his rule in Asgard and decided it was best for us to reside on Earth until the 3 centuries were up. Frigga pulled the kingdom together and let the news of the fallen prince of thunder be told. Asgard roared with rejoice at Loki's regain of status, causing Loki to shyly duck his head. As we stood on the steps of the castle, Loki's lips found my ear. "Want to know how it feels to be bedded by a king?" I blushed deeply as I noticed Tom's reddened face for he had already been asked. " Will it be as good as before , my king?" I asked as I squeezed Tom's hand and took Loki's . His tongue found my ear lobe and he washed it over the sensitive skin. "Even better , my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well darlings, it is finished! Let me know if you would like one shots or ideas for new works. I have a Tumblr! loki-tomhazeldine94

**Author's Note:**

> I posted more stories !!! I'm doing a Adam from.OLLA currently. Check them out please!!


End file.
